


Emergency

by Inu_Sensei



Series: LG (Lieutenant General) Yuuri [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Army doctor Yuuri, Jealous Victor, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, alpha yuuri, good doctor Yuuri, poor yakov, there will be part 2 I promise, tokyo Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Yakov is not the only person that would be treated with care.





	Emergency

Title: Emergency

Plot Writer: Inu_Sensei

Beta: Dr. Elli

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!

Status: Complete

  
  


****

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

  
  


****

  
  


A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

  
  


****

 

Tokyo Olympics, where athletes are presently competing for medals, but for the skating athletes because they know and are friends with each other, they are competing for something else other than medal, and that’s who’s better than who.

 

Presently the Russian skating team was out waiting for the parade to start when the ceremonial entrance of the country’s prime Minister with the Imperial family started.

 

As the Imperial family came out, to the shock of the skaters their friend and former Japanese Ace skater wearing something they would never expect, a full combat military uniform wearing the Green Beret proudly with two stars.

 

Standing tall with a faded pompadour haircut and some Clubmaster shades to cover the sun, hands on his back, legs spread apart and proudly showing his chest.

 

“I’m happy that Yuuri’s fine” muttered by the Italian coach as the other skating coaches looked at him.

 

As the ceremony finished they spotted Yuuri being close to the Imperial princess, he was laughing and being close with her.

 

After the parade the skaters had a little get together and they noticed that the Russian Champion has been pouting, upset at the sight of the former skater laughing along with the beautiful Princess.

 

Moments later Yuuri left with the Prime Mister and a tall blonde military man in tow, but only the Prime Minister and the blonde man rode the helicopter that was parked by the open field.

 

Immediately Phichit called Yuuri over, who took notice, Yuuri approached them with a smile taking his shades off and changing it to his prescription glasses.

 

“I’m still upset you do not reply to me!” complained by the Thai while the Swiss skater gave a flying kiss towards Yuuri’s direction who only chuckled and gave a wave.

 

“Sorry, I have so much in hand I can't even call my parents” Yuuri apologized, “How’s everyone?” and he proceeded to greed the skater, “Nikiforov-san, it’s finally a pleasure to meet and know you” Yuuri offered his hand to the Russian Omega.

 

All eye brows raised with a playful smirk seeing the Omega star struck with the buffed soldier, poor Victor still holding the soldier’s hand tightly and awing at him.

 

When they heard some commotion at the back due to someone who collapsed, it was Yakov Victor’s coach. 

 

Yuuri apologized to them and rushed to see the old coach who’s being cared by his ex-wife and trying to wake him, Yuuri took his pulse and called for his assistant who immediately came with his bag, pulling out some medical gadgets, and a poodle stethoscope. He took Yakov’s blood pressure with a raging 200 over 90, he immediately treated him, his soldier assistant was following him around and started to assist him with all the needs he asked, the Russian team comforting each other while other coaches and their skaters helped the Russian team.

 

“Don’t worry Yuuri’s a skilled and wonderful Doctor, Mr. Yakov will be fine” assured Phichit to them.

 

When Yuuri sighed in relief and put all his things away and called a stretcher to bring Yakov to the nearest Hospital.

 

Yuuri then asked if the Russian team wants to come along with him, they were all surprised when Yakov was taken by Yuuri’s chopper and followed to ride along the aircraft.

 

“General!” Japanese men lined up with a salute.

 

“Immediately contact the Hospital for a big comfortable room to cater his students and my patient” Yuuri said in fast Japanese and the one man saluted.

 

As they arrived, nurses and doctors were already waiting by the helipad with a hospital bed ready, they transferred Yakov to it and wheeled him first to the ER where Yuuri quickly followed.

 

Victor saw him put his stethoscope around his neck put his serious face on, “The pig changed” said by the youngest member of the team.

 

“You’ve meet Yuuri?” asked Mila.

 

“Yeah, I can't believe he is the same idiot who was crying on a toilet stool last year” the young Russian snorted.

 

“Yuri, respect the man, he’s saving your coach” snarled by Lilia angrily.

 

“Victor are you okay?” asked by Georgi since Victor seemed down.

 

“I’m okay just th-” Yuuri came out with a reassuring smile.

 

“He’s stable, he just had a mild heat stroke since it was hot while we were having the parade” said Yuuri, “He’s going to be okay, but he needs to stay here just incase.” patting Lilia by the shoulder and smiling at Victor, his guards tailed him forming a little parade of soldiers.

 

After Victor and the others settled in, Yuuri came by again bringing fruits and other food just for them, he called in some friends and contacts to help the team since their coach is resting.

 

Yakov thanked him for getting them a stand in coach for the moment, “You can go out the day before their skate, and you may coach them there, but in one condition you must stay on your wheel chair and not to shout and get your blood pressure up” Yuuri said as he gave the man peeled fruit.

 

Yakov sighed, “That means you guys can't give Feltsman-san trouble” turning his head to the skaters, “I say that because I’m a doctor” said Yuuri.

 

“General!” one of Yuuri’s men burst in, “You’re being called by Hiro-dono immediately! Chihoko-sama is having another seizure!” immediately Yuuri rushed out.

 

Hours later Yuuri came back without his men around, this time bringing a meal with him, “Hey” he greeted in a whisper since Yakov is resting, “Georgi sent me a message and told me you stayed to watch Yakov-san” handing him a bento.

 

“Thank you” said Viktor taking it, “By the way, I like your cologne”

 

“Uhm… I don’t put any… except the masking scent spray”

 

“Oh… so you’re a dominant Alpha?” asked Viktor dumbfounded.

 

“I am… so you’re a dominant Omega since you can smell me?”

 

“Yes, I am…” after that their conversation fell in to silence, “By the way is it really your first time talking to me?” Victor asked and Yuuri nodded.

 

“Oh… but we talked and danced last year” Victor’s eyes started to water, “And you said you liked me.” Yuuri’s jaw hanged and looked at the Omega in wide eyes.

 

“Fuck” Yuuri buried his face to his palms, “I confessed while I was drunk!” he groaned in a hush volume.

 

“Is that a bad thing that you confessed?” asked Victor whose tears were already falling.

 

“No it’s not… the only bad thing is that I was drunk and did not remember any of it. True I wanted to confess but I want to do it sober” he groaned.

 

“You what?”

 

“Listen, can we talk outside? Your coach is sleeping” said Yuuri and Victor followed him. Yuuri inhaled and started to talk, “I liked you ever since I was 12. I started skating and competing because of you, you inspire me. But all things went downhill when my best friend got sick and fell ill and I thought he was dying, my anxieties came up at the middle of my performance and you know the rest” he sighed, “After that I gave up, I made use of what I graduated in Detroit, signed up for the military and followed my father’s foots steps and became a ranking army guy”

 

“I-I see… but I thought Phichit was your best friend?”

 

“Vicchan… my toy poodle… I got him after I saw you had your poodle Makkachin, I named Vicchan after you” Victor’s eyes sparkled, “Don’t worry he’s okay” Yuuri smiled.

 

“Oh! That’s good! I wish I brought my old girl to meet him!”

 

“Don’t worry they will, I’ll be off to Russia next month anyway” Victor gasped.

 

“REALLY?”

 

“Shhh…” chuckled Yuuri.

 

“Yup, now stop crying” Yuuri wiped Victor’s tears and the Omega gave him a tight hug.

 

Little did they know nurses were stifling squeals finally seeing the stiff and strict army doctor being cute and smiling.

 

When the two of them went back in Yakov was grumbling about wanting food, Yuuri immediately peeled and made apple bunnies for him, “Yakov! Yuurochka is taking me out for dates when he visits Russia next month!”

 

“That’s good” said Yakov munching the apples, “Take care of my son, Yuurochka” Yakov gave him an approval smile.

 

“Woah… that sounded like a dad giving his daughter away…” said by a familiar baritone voice and was followed by some few laughs.

 

Yuuri sighed, “Hello Hiro”

 

Victor laughed, “Hi guys!” greeting the skaters bringing in some gifts.

 

“Okay Hiro, spill”

 

“Geez, just because lover boy found the real deal from the poster he goes cranky around good o’l me~” he said in in a hurt tone speaking in clear English with the intent to embarrass Yuuri.

 

“I get it, but what are you doing here?”

 

“I just came to tell you that I’ll be joining you and Takumi in the operating room when you operate my sister”

 

Yuuri sighed, “Things we do for family? Alright… go suit up, I’ll be there in ten” Yuuri again replied in English, “And I’ll tell Dr. Elli you kept your kindergarten photos in your wallet!”

 

“You’ve gone though my stuff?”

 

“Don’t worry it’s pay back”

 

Hiro shook his head and left, “Was that the prince?” asked by everyone.

 

“Yes, he’s also my first cousin, my mother used to be an Imperial Princess” they awed at him.

 

“And my father used to be her bodyguard, and you could say I born out of fairy tale” shaking his head.

 

Victor’s jealousy of the princess earlier went away, “Who are you operating?” asked Chris.

 

“My cousin, Chihoko” after that he left. The skaters were left at the cafeteria of the hospital they gossiped about Yuuri having royal blood and even a well known doctor throughout Japan.

 

“So what did I hear about you and Yuuri?” asked Mila scooting closer to the Omega.

 

“I’m gonna have a date with him when he visits Russia next month!” said Victor.

 

The next day they were all surprised to see Yuuri at the rink but what shocked them is that he was pushing Yakov’s wheel chair, the old man insisted he wanted to watch his children skate and train to put his mind at ease, also Victor cried seeing as Yuuri brought roses for him.

 

Victor hugged Yuuri and kissed his cheek and rubbed off his Omega scent on Yuuri claiming him, it made the front news all over the social media after fans and media caught it on film. Yuuri did not mind since he also rubbed off his scent to Victor.

 

~END?~

**Author's Note:**

> Beep me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Yaj_Leo08) and talk to me.


End file.
